narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Defence: Zero Blind Spot!
is episode 61 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis The episode starts off when Iruka was in the teacher's lounge and grading some stuff. At some point, he stands up and looks out at the window and worries about Naruto since he is fighting Neji Hyūga. Out on the battle arena, Kabuto kills an ANBU All of Naruto's clones futilely attempt to attack Neji. Neji moves past all the clones and hits appears to hit Naruto in the heart. The Naruto starts coughing up blood and all the clones start to disappear. Everyone in the audience starts to think it was over (Hinata starts to cough). Naruto is revealed to be a clone and the clone immediately disappears. Neji was immediately surprised, and finds a clone Naruto and the real Naruto behind him, clenching their fists to punch. Both Narutos take a hit at Neji, but they only realize that they hit chakra and suddenly, Neji uses Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin and repels the two Narutos. Hinata was suddenly surprised at the move and coughed even more than last time. Hanabi asks his father of what happened, Hiashi only replies that Neji had used the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin. Naruto uses Shadow Clone Technique again and made 4 clones. The clones circled around Neji and charged at him again, but to only be repelled by Neji's Rotation Neji then does the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms stance (in which the Ying-Yang sign is gone). Hiashi was surprised. Neji then immediately went up to Naruto, Neji then hits Naruto with two pressed chakra points. Neji then presses 4 chakra points. Neji's pace with the Eight Trigrams increases and presses 8 points. More points erupt from Naruto in a fast pace. Even at a faster rate, Naruto gets hit 32 times. In an impossible pace, Neji hits 64 points and sends Naruto flying. Hiashi was immediately surprised. Genma goes up a bit and says the match was over. Neji goes up to Naruto. Hinata then starts to cough more. Kiba then asks Hinata if she is ok Sakura mutters Naruto's name. Neji was suddenly shocked to see that Naruto is trying to stand up. Naruto opens his eyes and his vision is a little blurry. He then thinks of Lee and Hinata who always stands up even when they are worn out (like Hinata on the verge of death and Lee with his hands and legs crushed). From the image, he forces himself back up Neji was suddenly surprised to see Naruto quickly recover from the attack. Hinata coughs up more blood from seeing Naruto getting defeated, this time, Kiba gets real concerned. Kotetsu looks at Hinata and realized that Hinata hasn't healed from her injuries. "The Hyūga Clan has a Ninjutsu that was passed down many generations. It was called a "Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu". Naruto questions about it. Neji then took off his forehead protector and in front of his forehead was the Curse Seal's Mark. Neji then explain's about the curse seal. Neji then says "Your destiny and mine was decided the moment I was chosen as your opponent." Naruto seemed to be a little more stern from hearing that.